An autonomous vehicle is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating with little or no user input. An autonomous vehicle senses its environment using sensing devices such as radar, lidar, image sensors, and the like. The autonomous vehicle system further uses information from systems such as global positioning systems (GPS) to navigate. Certain vehicles have different levels of autonomous driving, requiring different respective engagement levels for a driver or other operator of the vehicle. However, it may be desirable to improve an operator's experience with such a vehicle, for example by providing information regarding possible upcoming levels of operator engagement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved vehicle operation, for example by providing information regarding possible upcoming levels of operator engagement with autonomous driving capabilities. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.